


Learning Curve

by brooklinegirl



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/pseuds/brooklinegirl
Summary: For stop_drop_porn: Ray has always wanted to suck cock. He just never actually got the opportunity.Overwhelming beta thanks to my most glorious ms. estrella30, who never fails to crack me up with beta comments like: "It’s like really good fb for a fic! It’s a blowjob lj comment!" Thank you SO much, darling!





	

Ray has always wanted to suck cock. He just never actually got the opportunity.

The thing is, now Fraser is his boyfriend. And that's totally cool. Fraser sucks Ray's cock, and that's way beyond cool, because Fraser is (obviously) very good with putting things in his mouth. But, okay, it's kind of bizarre that Fraser has had more experience at this than Ray.(It's one thing for Fraser to have more experience at, like, roping caribou or building sleds. It's a whole other thing entirely for Fraser to have more experience at blowjobs. Ray just thinks that's wrong.)

So clearly, Ray needs to learn how to do it himself. First time for everything and all that, and it's not that he's scared, it's just - it just sort of feels like a whole new level of gay. Which, you know, that's not a bad thing, it's just new territory for Ray. Not that he thinks he's going to hate it or anything, because, man, Fraser loves sucking Ray's cock. He'll do it for ages, and he totally gets off on it, sometimes literally: he'll be sprawled naked between Ray's legs and humping the bed as he sucks Ray's cock and he'll come just from that, before Ray even gets a chance to put a hand on him.

So it looks as though it's pretty fun. Or interesting. A learning experience. Though, okay, Fraser is also a guy who really loves everything about tea. So, you know, everything's relative. All things considered, though, Ray thinks sucking cock has gotta fall into the all-around-more-fun-for-everyone category, and not the just-a-Fraser-thing category.

It's all about timing. He and Fraser are pretty much still jumping each other every time there's any sort of a closed door between them and the rest of society, so he has plenty of chances. Two days later, after they eat pizza and watch Terminator 2 for the third time, Fraser tugs him to the bedroom and goes down on him. And Ray - after he has finished coming in hot, endless spurts in Fraser's mouth and losing his mind with how fucking amazing Fraser is in bed - Ray proceeds to roll Fraser over onto his back and lick his way into Fraser's mouth. He can taste himself in there, and it's not a bad taste; it doesn't freak him out, and he actually kind of loves it that Fraser swallows. 

Fraser is sprawled beneath him, rubbing his hard-on against Ray's hip. He's panting and kissing Ray with increased desperation, and he reaches for Ray's hand, trying to draw it down to his dick. "Ray," he says, his voice sweet with need. "Ray, please…"

Ray pulls his hand away, cups Fraser's face instead, and gives him another long kiss, mostly to give himself a chance to bolster his courage. "Mmm, no," he says, pushing Fraser down against the sheets. "Just - hang on for a second."

Fraser gives a little moan and rocks up against Ray. His hands are clutching restlessly at Ray's hips, and he says, breathlessly, "Ray, I need -"

Ray kisses him again, the most effective measure he's found yet for shutting Fraser up. "Patience," he says, flashing Fraser a grin, "is a virtue." He leans in and sucks on Fraser's neck. "Or so you keep telling me."

Fraser thrusts up against Ray, his cock wet and hot against Ray's hip. "I could maybe be convinced otherwise, Ray, if you would kindly give me your hand."

"Mm," says Ray again, moving down Fraser's body slowly. "How about I give you my mouth?"

"Your - oh," says Fraser as Ray nibbles gently at his hip, then licks a long stripe over, and down, and - oh. There's Fraser's cock. Ray actually likes Fraser's cock. A lot, actually. Fraser's cock is really right behind Ray's own cock in the amount of affection Ray feels for it. It took some getting used to, his hand on another guy's cock - you'd think jerking off would be totally the same, but doing it backwards and in a different direction is just - well, it took a different sort of coordination. Not that Fraser minded Ray practicing that. So, hopefully Fraser won't mind Ray having a little bit of a learning curve when it comes to sucking cock, too. 

Ray takes a deep breath and finally takes his first real close-up look at Fraser's cock. It's different from Ray's - Fraser's uncut (and that had taken some getting used to, as well) - and seems sort of really huge from this vantage point. The idea of getting it all in his mouth the way Fraser does with Ray (god. Fraser just pins Ray to the bed, and swallows him down, it feels like) is more than a little intimidating.

Ray swallows, and licks his lips, giving a quick mental run-through of the important things he knows from years of getting blowjobs (no teeth, make it wet, use your tongue, seriously: watch the teeth). Fraser lifts his head up off the pillow and peers down at Ray anxiously. "Ray, you really don't - it's okay if you -"

Ray waves an impatient hand up at him. "Shut up. I want to. Dumbass."

"I just - I mean, if you - oh god." Fraser falls back onto the bed with a thump as Ray leans in and resolutely licks off the drop of come that has welled up on the tip of Fraser's cock. "Jesus." Fraser's hands flail out for a second before finding purchase on the sheets. Ray's grinning a little to himself - one lick, and he already gets that reaction? He could get used to this.

One more deep breath, and then he licks Fraser's cock from base to tip. It doesn't taste at all bad - a little salty, and like Fraser, but more. Ray can feel how tense Fraser's holding himself, but still, he takes the precaution of pinning down Fraser's hips with his hands as he sucks Fraser's cock into his mouth for the first time. It's a little scary - there's a lot to keep track of. He's sucking and trying to lick at the same time, and okay, maybe that's beyond his coordination, his being a beginner and all that. But Fraser seems to appreciate his efforts. Fraser's panting and his whole body is jerking up under Ray like he can't help it. 

Mostly Ray's just trying to keep everything wet and trying not to bite, and also to keep his head moving up and down. Only the foreskin, that seemed like not that big a deal when he was giving Fraser hand jobs (more like just a bonus than anything else) was sort of something extra to be careful about now. And Fraser cock is - well, it's not actually huge, but it's sure bigger than Ray's mouth, and Ray can tell Fraser is just dying to move, can hear Fraser's gasping from up above, and -

Fraser's hand is fumbling for Ray's, pulling it off Fraser's hip. Ray lets Fraser's cock slide out of his mouth and works his jaw for a second (ow). "Fraser?" he says uncertainly.

Fraser leans up on one arm. He's panting and sweating and looks so turned on Ray's mouth literally waters. Fraser takes Ray's hand and wraps it around the base of his cock. Then he slides his own hand over Ray's cheek, and gently guides Ray's head back to his cock. Oh. Oh. Ray sucks Fraser back into his mouth, and this is much more manageable. He doesn't have to worry about being accidentally choked to death if he somehow does too good of a job. He can sort of experiment and see how far down he can go and he does so, pulling up and taking a deep breath before going down again. And god, he thinks he can get to like this. Fraser tastes good, and his cock is leaking steadily in Ray's mouth, and Ray is finding his rhythm here. When Fraser starts moving his hips a little, that's all right, too. It's vaguely like dancing, actually - the back and forth rhythm, moving with your partner, guiding, leading. God, yeah - he likes this. 

He pulls up for another breath and sneaks a quick peek up at Fraser. Fraser is hanging on to the headboard with one hand, and his other hand is fisted at his side. The long, low moans that he's making are seriously hot, Jesus. Fraser's being pushed out of control, and it's Ray's doing. Ray loves that.

"Ray," Fraser moans. "Please - just - your mouth is - God, it's -"

Ray grins to himself and lowers his head again, swallowing deep, his lips touching his fist. Christ, he's getting hard again himself, fast, seriously fast. This is such a fucking turn-on; this is the hottest thing ever. Ray wants more, he wants more; his mouth wants more. He humps against the bed, his cock completely hard now, and sucks Fraser in deep, moving his hand in a steady rhythm that seems to be really working for Fraser.

Fraser's moaning breathlessly, and then he starts doing the thing where he says Ray's name over and over, to get his attention. Ray doesn't want to stop, he never wants to stop. He's good at this, this is a new talent, and sure, it's a whole new level of gay, but man, he doesn't mind. He loves this, loves it - 

Fraser's hands are pulling frantically at his hair, and Ray finally tunes in to what he's gasping: "God - Ray - coming..." just in time to hastily pull back as Fraser's cock jerks and Fraser comes all over his belly and Ray's hand. Ray keeps moving his hand, strokes Fraser through it, and thinks that he almost wishes he hadn't stopped, wishes he had been able to swallow the way Fraser did. He wants that taste in his mouth.

Fraser's lying there with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. He finally blinks them open, and Ray leans on one elbow, grins up at him. "Well, that was fun."

Fraser nods several times in a row, still looking vaguely disoriented. "You clearly have a natural talent."

Ray snickers. "Yeah, I'll add that to my resume first chance I get." He scoots up next to Fraser, pleased. 

Fraser uses his wrist to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, messing up his hair even more. He tilts his head to look at Ray. "Do you have any other talents that you might want to explore with me? Do you have a penchant for aerobics, as well? Are you double-jointed, perhaps?"

Ray grins even wider and leans into Fraser, pressing his cock against Fraser's hip. "Double-jointed, huh? Well, I'm pretty damn limber, if that's what you're asking."

Fraser struggles to keep a straight face, but loses, giving a dorky little giggle as he tumbles Ray onto his back and presses him into the bedsheets. He kisses Ray, wet and deep and messy, then murmurs against his lips, "Limber? Hmm. We should explore that."

"Oh yeah," says Ray, pulling Fraser down for another kiss. "I am all over that." He was the king of exploring. This was the best investigation ever.


End file.
